Goten (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Son Goten (孫悟天) is the second son of Son Goku and Chi-chi and the younger brother of Son Gohan . he is introduced in Dragon Ball Z and appears in Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. in Dragon Ball GT he is seen dating Valese. later in Dragon Ball SF, he is now married to Valese and together they have a son named Son Gochan. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Early Life' Son Goten was born to Goku and Chi-chi in the 767 Age, sometime after the Cell Games and after Goku's second death. As a child he also displayed a high amount of vast potential and similar characteristics to his father in appearance and personality. 'Great Saiyaman Saga, World Tournament, Babidi, Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Saga:' In the 774 age, Goten is now seven years old, and has undergone training with his mother Chichi while his brother studied, even becoming a Super Saiyan which caused Chi-chi to scold him. after learning of the upcoming tenkaichi budokai and his father's return for a day, he trains with his brother. After sparring with his brother and learning how to fly ,he enters 25th World Martial Arts tournament. during the day to finally compete, he meets his father Son Goku for the first time before the tournament. During the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai he competes in the Junior Division and fights against Trunks in the final mattch and loses to him and comes in second place. afterwards he observes Trunks' fight against Mr. Satan. During the Adult Division, he and Trunks compete disguised as Mighty Mask. After most of the z fighter leave to deal with a unknown threat, they all fight in the grand royale with Mr. Satan, 18, Killa and Jewel. After easily defeating Killa, they both fight against 18 until their identity is exposed. After learning of Majin Buu, Goten and Trunks arrive at the battle only to be knocked out by Vegeta, as he did not want them to get killed by Majin Buu, as he prepared to launch a final attack. After learning of Majin Buu's revival, Goten and Trunks are taught the Fusion Technique first by Goku and then later by Piccolo, they are also shown the Super Saiyan 3 transformation by Goku before he is forced to return to the Other World. After fighting first against Majin Buu as Gotenks , they fight against Super Buu. after Gohan's return, he laong with Picccolo and Trunks are absorbed by Super Buu. After being recused from inside Super Buu's body by his father and Vegeta, he is killed along with Gohan, Piccolo and Trunks after Kid Buu blows up the Earth. He is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls along with everyone else and help contributes to the Super Spirit Bomb in order to defeta Kid Buu. after Kid Buu's defeat, he attends a party at Capsule Corp. with his family and friends. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! (Jump Special)' Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Goten along with his family attend a banquet held by Hercule. He and Trunks later fight against Abo and Kado, two former henchmen of Frieza's Army. After Abo and Kado fuse into Aka, they are greatly overpowered. Goten and Trunks then fuse into Gotenks in order to continue the battle against Aka. Goku eventually manages to easily defeat Aka much later, and the banquet continues. 'Peaceful World Saga' After the defeat of Kid Buu, Goten is reunited with his parents and brother in Mt. Paozu. For ten years he trains under Goku, though he rather go out on date instead. During the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai he is forced to compete, but his match with Majin Buu never takes place due to Goku and Uub's departure. Instead he battles his niece Pan for his family and friends' enjoyment, and actually gets beaten by Pan. 'Film Appearance:' *this film is considerd to take place within Dragon ball Z according to Nikon23's fan-manga Dragon Ball SF. 'Wrath Of the Dragon (Movie)' Some months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Goten participates in the battle against Hirudegarn along with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Tapion. During the fight, he and Trunks fuses into Gotenks and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and gains a upper hand until Hirudegarn transforms and knocks them out with a strong punch. Dragon Ball Super 'Battle of Gods and Resurrection 'F' Saga:' Six months have passed since the defeat of Kid Buu. Goten brings his father lunch while he is plowing a field and takes over for him by riding his tractor while he eats. Earlier that day, Goten and Trunks go out and went shopping for a gift for Videl, soon to be married with Gohan. At the end of the day, Goten tells Goku about his day with Trunks and Goku is proud of them. Mr. Satan arrives and offers Goku 100 million zeni for defeating Majin Buu. Goku starts to deny the money until Goten reminds Goku that if he gave the money to Chi-Chi, he could go train on King Kai's planet, then Goku takes the money hearing this. After Bulma holds a Birthday party on a cruise ship he attends along with his fmaily and friends. he and Trunks helps Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai aboard the ship and give them food dued to them being hungry. During the fight against the God of Desturction Beerus, Trunks and Goten use the Fusino Dance to create Gtoenks and are easilt by the God of Destruction. After learning of the Super Saiyan God from Shenron afte rusing the Dragon Balls, he helps his father along with help from Vegeta, Son Gohan, Trunks and Videl (who is pregnant with Pan) transform into one in order to fight aginst Beerus. 'Universe 6 and Future Trunks Saga:' After the fight with Beerus, he meets Jaco after he comes to Capsule Corp to warn Bulma about the resurrection of Frieza and his approaching attack on the Earth with a 1,000 soldiers. After sensing the fight they rush to the battle and attack Taogma as Gotenks. After being kille dalong with everyone else on Earth afte rfrieza blows up the earth, he is later revived after Whis uses his temporal do-over. During the Uinverse 6 and 7 Tournament, he observes the tournament with his fmaily and friends. After seeing Super Shenron form the Super Dragon Ball, he returns back to earth with his fmaily and friends and attenda a party in West city and wtaches his father fight aginst Beerus disguised as Monaka. After Goku destorys their home, he helps baby-sit Pan at hi brother's house in Satan City and stay there until their house is rebuilted. After sneaking aboard Monaka's ship he and Trunks meet Potage and fight against Gryll and his henchmen on Planet Potaufeu, who are after the Superhuman Water. afetr Coopy Vegeta is formed, they are defeated as Gotenks. after his father arrives and defeat the copy vegeta they later return back to earth. During a Harvest at his home, he watches his father and Piccolo compete against one other dued to his mother not allowing him to participate forcing him to go stuudy. after Future Trunks' return, he tries to go alogn with Piccolo and Krillni, but Chi-chi forbids him to go and forces thim to study once again. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball and Baby Saga' Five years later, Goten is forced by Vegeta to go with his father into space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Before he can go on the journey however, his niece Pan takes his place by sneaking aboard the ship and they leave him behind on Earth. Goten now has a girlfriend named Valese. While on a date in Satan City iwth Valese he encounters Mr. Satan fighting against soem crimminal and later fights against the Tuffle Parasite, Baby after he arrives on Earth. Son Goten fights Baby only to have his body taken over shortly afterward. as Baby Goten he later fights against Son Gohan. He later helps Baby take over Vegeta's body. After Son Goku, Trunks and Pan return back to Earth with the Black Star Dragon Balls, he fight against Pan and Son Goku with Baby Gohan until Baby Vegeta arrives. After being cured by the Sacred Water, Goten along with Gohan, Trunks and Pan help revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers in order to defeat Baby. Goten later helped the inhabitants of Earth escape the Destruction of Planet Earth to Planet New Tuffle due to Baby using the Black Star Dragon Balls. He along with everyone else return to Earth after it is restored by the Namekian Dragon Balls. 'Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Saga' A year later, the 31st Tenkaichi Budokai is held on Papaya Island, Goten doesn't participate and instead goes out on a date with Valese in Satan City. A few months later, Goten along with the Z Fighter battle against resurrected villains who have returned onto Earth from Hell thanks to a portal being opened up between Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17. He and the Z Fighters later face off against Super 17, but are easily outclassed. After the defeat of Super 17, the Dragon Balls are collected and the Black Smoke Shenron is released. it iis then revelad bu Old Kai that the evil dragon was created from negativer energy due to the misuse of the Dragon Balls over the years. wanting to help Goku defeat the shadow dragons, he volunteers to go, but his ftahe declines his help. During the final battle against the final Shadow Dragon, Goten along with Gohan and Trunks help revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 power again and beyond its previous limit. Much later, Goten along with the Z Fighters help participate in the final battle against Omega Shenron. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'After Future and 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga ' After the defeat of Omega Shenron, Goten is still dating Valese. Goten is also seen training more in order to keep the peace on Earth. 7 years later, he is now married to valese and living in his own home along with his son, Son Gochan. After Goku's return to Earth, he along with the other Z Fighters participate in the 32nd Tenkiachi Budokai on Papaya Island and competes in the Adult Division. 'Nori, Gold Star Dragon Ball and Kobra Saga' TBA 'Red Pants Army, Android 22 Super 22 Saga' TBA 'Chocolay and Ark Saga' TBA 'Techniques and Abilities' *'Flight:' The ability to fly with the use of Ki. Gohan taught this technique to Goten in Dragon Ball Z. *'Ki Sense:' The ability to sense Ki. * Kamekameha: Goten's mispronounced and misdirected version of the Kamehameha he used as a kid, during Dragon Ball Z. *'Kamehameha: '''Goten learned the Energy Wave Attack from Gohan, during his training in Dragon Ball Z. He can also perform stronger versions of the attack such as '''Super Kamehameha' and 10X Kamehameha. *'Here We Go!:' A strong throwing of rocks, that Goten performs during Gohan's training in Dragon Ball Z. *'Assault!: '''Also known as '''Charge!'. A rush attack used by Goten as a kid in Dragon Ball Z. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley:' A barrage of rapid Ki Blasts. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave:' A stronger version of Full Power Energy Blast Volleys. *'Bros. Kamehameha:' A Super Kamehameha combination used by Gohan and Goten used against Broly, in DBZ Movie 10 . *'Family Kamehameha: '''A Super Kamehameha Combination used by Goku, Gohan and Goten to defeat Broly, in DBZ Movie 10. *'Best Friends Kamehameha: A Super Kamehameha Combination used by Goten and Trunks on Bio Broly, in DBZ Movie 11. *'''Explosive Wave: A burst of energy emitted from the entire body. ' ' Super Explosive Wave: '''A much stronger burst of energy emitted from the entire body capable of causing massive damage around him. '''After Image Technique: Goten learned this technique from his training with Gohan, in Dragon Ball Z. *'Wild Sense:' A more advanced version of the Afterimage Technique. *'Fusion Dance:' The ability to fuse into one being. Goten learned this technique with Trunks from Goku and Piccolo, in Dragon Ball Z. * Super Goten Strike: 'First, Goten unleashes a barrage of energy blasts and then powers up a large energy ball and launches it at his opponent. Goten used this energy attack in an attempt to defeat Baby in Dragon Ball GT, nearly wiping out a entire city in the process. 'Transformations and Power Ups 'Super Saiyan' Goten easily reached this form of Super Saiyan at a very young age, first seen in Dragon Ball Z.First seen by Chichi who forbade him from using it again until he revealed it to Gohan at the start of their training and is allowed to use it in their training together. 'Super Saiyan 2' During preparation for the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goten was finally able to transform into this form after training with his father Goku. 'Super Saiyan 3' Over time, Goten somehow manages to tap into his vast potential and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. He reaches this form of Super Saiyan while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Android 22 saga in Dragon Ball SF. 'Golden Great Ape' In Dragon Ball SF, it is revealed doing the Ark Saga that Goten did actually have a tail, but it was removed a long time ago before the start of the Great Saiyaman Saga. After Old Kai regrows his tail, Goten becomes able to transform into Great Ape and ascends into a Golden Great Ape, due to mastering the Super Saiyan transformation. 'Super Saiyan 4' After gaining control while a Golden Great Ape, Goten manages to transform into this form of Super Saiyan. His Super Saiyan characteristics greatly changes resulting in his hair turning black and becoming wild, but remaining shoulder length. His pupils in his eyes turns golden yellow and a red tint appears around his eyes. Red fur covers the upper part of his body and his tail's color changes to red. 'Fusions' 'Gotenks: ' Goten and Trunks fused together through the use of the Fusion Dance Technique, first learned from Goku and Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z. They later could have used the Fusion Dance Technique doing the battle against Baby, but Goku suggested that the Fusion would not be strong enough to stand a chance. They later could have used the Fusion Dance Technque against Super Android 17 and Omega Shenron, but once again they are severely outclased at this time and never fuse into Gotenks. However, during the battle against King Proton, Trunks and Goten uses the Fusion Dance Technique against King Proton, but to no avail. In Dragon Ball SF, Trunks and Goten begin to use the Fusion Dance Technique during the battle against the Androids created by General Copper. After ascending into a Super Saiyan 4, they fuse and battle against Ark much later. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Males